Spring Has Sprung!
Episode Page Dr. Gameshow Episode 63: Spring Has Sprung! In-Studio Guests Lorelei Ramirez Colin Burgess Games Played Nutrition Facts Submitted by Harry Gensemer Theme Song I got a cup o'noodles What's it gonna be Other than a cup o'noodles What's the ingredients gonna be That's a cup o'noodles I'm gonna eat it with What's it gonna be It's a cup o'noodles It's gonna go into What's it gonna be Then afterwards I'm gonna get dessert What's it gonna be Then I'll give my kids a high-five What's their name gonna be How to Play Host reads an ingredient off the back of a box of food, for example, calories or vitamin A. Contestants try to guess the quantity of that ingredient in the food. If you guess the correct percentage, you get a point. An incorrect guess, -2 points. Callers Haden from Manhattan Winner(s) Lorelei Ramirez Colin Burgess Hard Sell Bookseller Submitted by Jake Gould of Brooklyn, New York Theme Song I walked into a little store And in it everything was used So I couldn't buy anything Because I am a germ freak And I asked for something that was new And he said 'You' And I looked in a mirror and I was a newborn baby And I want to play less complicated games So I went to the radio and listened to Dr. Gameshow Oh yeah Necessary Background You just landed a job at a small neighborhood book store, but business is bad, and your boss is desperate to sell books and insists you do the hard sell on any and every book someone comes up to you and asks anything about. Fiction, non-fiction, self-help, classics, young adult; your job is to sell books by shoving them down the book patrons throat. How would you hard sell these books to guarantee a sale? How to Play Players are given the name of a book, and they must sell it and they must sell it! The best sales pitch wins. Winner(s) Lorelei Ramirez Colin Burgess My Dad's Game Submitted by Chris Burgess Sr. from Newark, New York Theme Song This game is really called Contact It was invented by Contact Simpson Who also created The Simpsons Which also is a game There's a game Yeah Necessary Background Colin and his dad used to play this game together. Colin's dad definitely invented this game, and it's definitely not called Contact. How to Play Player one asks a question to player two, such as 'What is your favorite color', then counts to 10 as quickly as they can. Player two has to finish answering the question before player one reaches 10. Callers Tracy from Massachusetts Henry from Massachusetts Winner(s) Not mentioned. Spring has Sprung Submitted by Haden from Manhattan Theme Song Hey, I sat on something Something sprung up Oh, it's just spring It's just spring It's just spring It's just spring And I'm dead How to Play Contestants bounce ideas off each other about the perfect mattress, but at any time you can interrupt the other contestants and describe your perfect spring day. Whoever interrupts the most with legitimately great ideas for a perfect spring day wins. Callers Jake Gould Winner(s) Game devolved before a winner was decided. Winning Game Nutrition Facts Trivia Lorelei Ramirez likes bones more than fun. Justin, the call screener, starts posting links to the In-Studio guests twitters on the comments board, which is a great boon to the editors of this wiki. It is also revealed he has DJ adopted Jo, and works for the sanitation department. Lorelei and Colin are dating. Manolo status update: He had an americano followed by a juice previous to recording the show. He saw his niece and nephew and gave them whoopie cushions, but they were more interested in toy guns. He misses the sound of the marathon phone bank. Haden assured everyone that he wouldn't cheat playing Nutrition Facts by going into a bodega and finding a cup o'noodles, then proceeded to go into two bodegas unsuccessfully looking for cup o'noodles. Manolo claims Harry Gensemer is more devious than Jigsaw, the villain of the Saw movies. Tracy from Massachusetts called in while making french toast for her 10 year old son Henry. Everyone tried to get Henry to play, but he was extremely uninterested. Jake Gould is concerned about Manolo, and his anxiety.